This competitive renewal application for a Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) in Cervical Cancer at Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine, University of Alabama at Birmingham, University of Colorado and our new collaborator Mount Sinai Icahn School of Medicine brings together a highly interactive, multidisciplinary, and inter-institutional program of translational research in cervical cancer. Th SPORE includes five integrated projects spanning the fields of prevention and treatment cervical cancer and its precursor lesions. Project 1: L1 capsomeres as a next generation preventive HPV vaccine, led by Robert Garcea, M.D. and Warner Huh, M.D. Project 2: Local vaccination and imiquimod for persistent HPV16+ patients with normal cytology, led by Richard Roden, Ph.D., Warner Huh, M.D. and T.-C. Wu, M.D., Ph.D. Project 3: Treatment of HIV- and HIV+ patients with CIN2/3 using an HPV DNA vaccine administered intramuscularly via electroporation, led by Ronald Alvarez, M.D., Chien-Fu Hung, Ph.D. and Richard Roden, Ph.D. Project 4: Molecular attributes of tissue immune response in HPV disease, led by Cornelia Trimble, M.D. and Michael Donovan, M.D., Ph.D. Project 5: Safety and immunogenicity study of a HPV16-specific therapeutic protein administered intratumorally during chemoradiation, led by Ronald Alvarez, M.D., Richard Roden, Ph.D. and T.-C. Wu, M.D., Ph.D. The five integrated projects are supported by three cores that provide critical supportive infrastructure essential to efficient and effective translational research: the Administrative/Communication Core (Core A), led by T.-C. Wu, M.D., Ph.D. and Edward Partridge, M.D., the Biostatistics/Data Management Core (Core B), led by Sejong Bae Ph.D., Karan Singh, Ph.D., and Chenguang Wang, Ph.D. and the Tissue/Pathology and Immunology Core (Core C), led by Cornelia Trimble, M.D. and Lawrence Lamb, Ph.D. The SPORE also includes a Developmental Research Program (led by T.- C. Wu, M.D., Ph.D. and Drew Pardoll M.D., Ph.D.) to nurture novel research ideas and technologies and a Career Development Program (led by T.-C. Wu, M.D., Ph.D. and Edward Partridge, M.D.) to recruit and facilitate career development of individuals with interest in translational cervical cancer research.